


Ficvember Prompt 13 - fake marriage

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, follows the story of how Lucifer and Candy Morningstar work through their plan to con the goddess and those in Lucifer's life.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 13 - fake marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super late update, it was hard figuring out this one. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I'm writing this rather late and my brain is just about drift me off to sleep in a minute.

Ficvember prompt 13 – fake marriage 

Lucifer drove down to Vegas, with a rather small suitcase of his favourite suits and a smaller carry-on type bag of his “goodies” (drugs) stored in the trunk. 

As he drove further and further from Los Angeles, he thought deeply of the life he was leaving behind. 

Then he got stuck in a traffic jam, which seemed to snap him out of his melancholic mood to more of a mildly annoyed state. 

He stared out at the road before him, the seas of cars ahead and behind him reminded him of the columns in hell. 

In all of Lucifer's time on Earth he could definitely notice the similarities between Earth and hell, same could be said for vice versa. 

As the traffic cleared, he finally made his way down the Vegas strip, parking down by a local night club he spotted on the way. 

Some place called “Fletcher's” caught his attention, he caught a brief glimpse of some stunning women entering the building and well, how could he resist the temptation. 

He entered the building to see a rather lovely woman performing on stage. She wore a stunning beaded pink dress, that accentuated her beautiful hourglass figure. 

She approached Lucifer at the bar, catching his attention. She pickpocketed his stuff off his person, and sauntered away from where he sat. 

“Who is she?” Lucifer asked the bartender.

“Candy” he said.

“Now then, for my plan to work we need to act like a couple” Lucifer explained, Candy sat by in her pink snuggy. Lucifer kept his snuggy on despite how it made it hard for Candy to take him seriously. Lucifer held up a small whiteboard he had found at a local 99 cent store which he had doodled the two of them holding hands with a little heart above them. 

“How about we act it out right now, I'll play my mum and you will play Candy Morningstar” Lucifer said, he adjusted himself to seem more effeminate. He pretend to let his hair down and opened a couple buttons on his shirt.

“Hello, it's nice to meet you I'm Lucifer's mother,” Lucifer said, raising his voice a little whist matching his mother's usual bitter tone.

“Oh my gosh it's so nice to meet you! Wow you look so beautiful” Candy said, in her ditsy voice.

“Good. Now, let's say I'm taking you out shopping and now we're just chatting,” Lucifer said, as the two sat down on the couch, Lucifer crossed his legs.  
“So what exactly brought you and Lucifer together?” Lucifer said, keeping in character with a very stern look on his face. Of course, his mother despised humans so 

“Oh we met at my father's club at it was like love at first sight! We're practically soul mates” Candy cooed, fake gushing about Lucifer as she started getting all giggly. 

“Good, good. Bur what exactly is your plan? Don't you two have something going on?” Lucifer asked, Candy thought for a moment, she couldn't seem to come up with anything. Then she channelled a bit of her younger cousin.

“Okay, okay. I really wanna open a juice bar, or was it a tanning salon? Oh wait its a juice bar and tanning salon but I don'r really have the money for it. And I think my hubby is gonna get it for me as a surprise” Candy said, she twirled her hair. 

“You are a natural at this Candy are you an actor and an exotic dancer?” Lucifer asked, pausing his goddess character and instead acting as himself. 

“I took acting classes in high school, I got to play as an understudy for Juliet” Candy said, Lucifer smiled. 

“Well then, I think you're all set to handle my mother” Lucifer said, Candy seemed confused. 

“Why are you trying to con your mother? What did she do?” Candy asked, Lucifer swifted a little in his seat. 

“She told me that the detect- that my feelings aren't real. And I-I want her to believe that I've moved on” Lucifer said, Candy sympathized with him. 

“No one can tell you what's real and what's not. You have to follow your heart Lucifer, there's a special someone for you out there somewhere” Candy said, although Lucifer didn't take much of that to heart considering that the detective was technically made by his father to be with him. 

So he does know of someone special, he just didn't entierly believe that their relationship would hold, he knew it wasn't real and dad knows about how Chloe feels about him. 

“Candy?” Lucifer said, Candy perked up a little

“Yes, what is it Lucifer?” she questioned, Lucifer gave her a soft smile. 

“What's your real name? Is it actually Candy?” Lucifer said, he had that smile he alwaus has when he's thinking of something cheeky to say. 

“No, no Candy is just a stage name,” Candy said, “my real name is Candance Fletcher” Candy said, Lucifer went by to Candy's side. 

“A pleasure to meet you properly, Candance” Lucifer said, the two shook hands, and thus from that point on Lucifer and Candy were “married”.


End file.
